


Testing Her Out

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom AF Negan Exhibition. Cock Warming. Face Fucking. Semi-public. Hotness., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Your new husband wants to put you through some tests to see just how obedient a wife you'll be.~
Relationships: Negan/reader, negan x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Testing Her Out

“Well, just look at you. All dressed up just for me.”

Negan grinned as he kicked back in his chair, boots lifting to cross on the table in front of him. He arched his back, stretching as he looked you over: his latest conquest, newest bride.

He had sent Dwight to your rooms with a box and a note, orders from Negan to wear the skimpy lingerie inside and make your way to the conference room. It was day time and the halls were busy; a hundred men at least had seen you walking to meet your husband, half naked, tits propped up and spilling over the too-small blood red teddy he’d picked out. The crotch was open and the lace was barely there; it was a certainty that all of his officers had seen your gifts today, but that was the test.

Could you make it to Negan without backing down?

Could you submit ultimately to him without hesitation?

Would you do anything for him?

“Do you like it?” you asked, folding your arms behind your back so that nothing was hidden from his view.

He nodded. “I do.” His voice was rough and deep, running around in your head like a drug as his words rolled like a rich melody from his lips. “I’m glad you made it.”

You bowed your head, but kept your eyes on his. “Of course. You asked for me, I came.”

Negan licked his lips slowly and let out a deep breath. “How’d it feel, walking all the way here almost naked like that? Did my men give you any trouble? Did they look at you? Whistle? Make you feel like a slut?”

“They were very respectful, Sir.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Ah, I bet they looked. It’s OK. I wanted them to. Wanted them to see what’s mine.”

You swallowed hard as a shiver crept down your spine at his words. Mine.

Dark eyes narrowed over you. “You are a little slut, aren’t you? I can see it.”

Biting your lip, you nodded subtly.

“No, darling,” he whispered, teasing you as he leaned forward. “Don’t be shy. Say it. Tell me what a slut you are.”

“I’m a…” Words caught in your throat, but you pressed on, wanting to tell him, to show him, please him. “I’m a slut.”

His palm slapped the table hard as he rejoiced, making you jump. “Yes! Damn right you are!” His boots dropped to the floor and he smirked, leaning over with his elbows on his knees. “I knew it the moment I saw you, I did. I said, ‘there’s a girl who’s gonna drop to her knees and suck my dick any fucking time I want’.” He paused and tilted his head to the side, a smug expression painting his handsome face. “Was I right? You can tell me, I already know.”

You felt your pussy dripping slowly down your thigh, and you squeezed your legs together lest you make a puddle on the floor. “Yes, Sir. I’m a slut for your cock.”

He snapped his fingers in the air and sat back. “Hot damn! I am good at this!” He drummed his fingers on the table and then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a cigarette. It dangled on his plump bottom lip as he flicked a lighter, moving terribly slow, every motion making your anticipation grow deeper. The flame crackled on the stale fag, lighting his face with a dangerous glow that faded as he snapped the Zippo lid shut.

“Now, let’s see just what you’ll do for my cock.” He let out a thick stream of gray smoke and leaned back as he unzipped his jeans. “Come here.”

You took a step but he stopped you, holding up his hand.

“No. Don’t you walk to me,” he said, voice dropping deeper than ever. “Cock sluts crawl.”

Without a word, you fell to your knees and crawled to him, the cold concrete rough against your skin. You kept your eyes on him, making sure he was pleased as you exaggerated your movements, forcing your hips to swing and your tits to bounce.

“Ain’t that a pretty sight.” He took a drag and blew the smoke towards you. “I like you.” His wink sent a wave of obedient desire through your system and you felt your nipples stiffen.

When you reached his boots, you stopped, sitting back on your heels but staying down as low as you could. Negan looked down at you with lust in his eyes. The cigarette hung on his lip as he reached inside his tight jeans and removed his cock, laying it out for your hungry gaze. He was long and thick but not scary-so. Your mouth watered and your clit throbbed, but you remained still, waiting, praying for a taste.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, wrapping his fingers around the base.

You did as you were told, your eyes glazing over as your lips dropped into a perfect circle, a bit of drool escaping from the corners of your mouth.

“Perfect.” Negan scooted forward in the chair and held his cock just before your lips, daring you to move. It was hard to resist, but he hadn’t told you to move yet, so you stayed put, breathing in the heavy musk of his warm cock, your pussy clenching as you imagined swallowing him down.

A knock at the door pulled a startled gasp from your lungs, but you held your pose. Negan cracked a smile. “Fuck, aren’t you an obedient little thing!” He sat back but didn’t hide his cock, moving the chair so that it was perfectly centered at the head of the table. “Tell you what,” he said in a husky whisper. “I’ve got a little business to attend to, and you’re gonna sit under this table and keep my dick nice and warm while I do it.” He tapped the smoke, letting the silvery ashes fall by your side. “How’s that sound?”

Mouth still open, you nodded quickly, a like of spit falling to your tits.

Negan clicked his tongue and nodded towards the table. “Get under. I want absolute silence from you. Don’t want any of these assholes knowing I’m getting my knob polished while they’re rattling off numbers and shit, you hear me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

It was the last noise you made. Quickly, you crawled under the table and fit yourself between his legs, taking his soft cock into your mouth and sealing your lips around him.

Negan gave a little hum of satisfaction but otherwise ignored you, calling his lieutenants inside.

“Let’s go!”

They spoke about life in the Sanctuary, dull things that flew in one ear and out the other. Someone who’s voice you couldn’t place rattling off numbers and spoke about food rations. Another man gave a rather boring report about perimeter defense and something called Alexandria.

None of it mattered.

All you could do was keep Negan’s cock warm and happy. You held him in your mouth, heavy on your tongue, swallowing gently whenever you needed to. He grew hard, swelling in your mouth and soon the tip was nearly ghosting over the back of your throat.

Negan kept his cool, sitting casually in his seat, Lucille propped up on your left, ashes from his second cigarette piling up on your right. He cleared his throat now and then, nodded and added a few words here and there, but mostly, he listened. Whatever anyone thought of him, he was a good man, just trying to make the best out of a crap world and keep his people safe. Maybe that mix of bad boy and hero is what attracted you so much to him, but it was hard to philosophize while his cock grew huge in your mouth, nearly suffocating you.

As the meeting wrapped up, you came back to yourself a bit, realizing that your lips had gone numb and your jaw was aching badly. Still, you kept him warm, occasionally pulsing your tongue against the thick vein underneath, all while trying to contain the flood of saliva that pooled in your mouth.

When the door shut, Negan let out a deep sigh and dropped a hand to caress your cheek. “Damn, darlin’. You did real well.”

A happy hum escaped around him, but he let it slide, smiling down at you.

“Real well,” he said again, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Now it’s time for your reward. Make me cum.”

Finally able to move, you came alive, bobbing your head, sucking him in hard and deep before sliding away with tightly curled lips. He was already flushed and leaking; it didn’t take long before he began to thrust along with your movements, fucking into your mouth with deep grunts.

“Fuck. You got a mouth on ya.” His right hand snuck around to clamp down on the back of your neck, taking over your mechanical movements. He set his own pace, forcing your head back and forth over him, fucking your face until his breath began loud and heavy. “You gonna take it? Gonna take all my good cum?”

You hummed again, lips vibrating around the base of his cock as he shoved your nose into the graying hairs around his dick.

“Yes. That’s it.” He spasmed on your tongue, cumming quickly, and you swallowed it all down, sucking on his cock as if it were the only thing keeping you alive. “That’s right. Such a good cock slut. Fuck. Sucking my dick so good. Yes!”

You sucked until he began to tremble, stomach and legs shaking as oversensitivity set in. He pushed you away then, and you fell down, exhausted, body numb but buzzing under the surface.

Negan tucked himself away and zipped up as he stood, kicking his chair back, metal screeching over the cement floor.

“That was wonderful, darlin’. Thank you.”

He reached down and held out his hand, carefully helping you up. Your legs were weak and you fell into him, laughing as if drunk when he caught you with a smile.

“Easy there!” Negan wrapped his arms around you and you closed your eyes, cheek resting for a moment against his warm chest. “Let’s say we get you back to bed, hmm? Good cock sluts need their rest.”

You pulled away a bit and looked up, pouting.

“Oh, don’t you worry, sweetheart,” he whispered, tapping your lips with his finger. “I’m gonna call for you again real soon.”


End file.
